


We're the Winchesters

by IsabellaStarsAreEverywhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Love, M/M, Not brothers, dean and sam not brothers, dean and sam not related, dean/sam not related, sam and dean hate each other, sam and dean not brothers, sam and dean not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaStarsAreEverywhere/pseuds/IsabellaStarsAreEverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feds think Dean Winchester and Sam Singer should get married and move to small town Camden population 2000-something. With the help of Sam's visions and Dean's fine hunting skills they should be able to find the demon responsible for all the killings that have happened there lately. Both Sam and Dean think it's the fucking craziest idea ever, and they refuse to be a part of it. </p><p>But this might be their only chance to find the demon that took away Dean's mother and then Sam's sister. </p><p>They realize that they need to follow the plan that the FBI has laid out for them. There is a big, pink wedding; a cute baby; an angry teenager that hates Dean's guts; a rottweiler that submits to a chihuahua; and then there's John Winchester who is trying to give his son some much needed advice on how to make a marriage work. </p><p>Sometimes love isn't the only thing that can make a marriage work. It's looking forward in the same direction that makes this pretend marriage work. And maybe a teeny-tiny bit of love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You want me to marry him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something here. Please let me know what you think.  
> Disclaimer: I don't make any money out of this. I'm just writing and having fun. Don't own the characters either.
> 
> For several years, Dean Winchester and his father John have been on the hunt for the demon that killed Mary Winchester over twenty years ago. Every time they think that they're closing in on the SOB it outsmarts them. But then Dean and John are contacted by the feds. It appears that a young man named Sam Singer has been admitted to the psychiatric hospital after getting visions of his sister's death. 
> 
> According to public records, Mary Singer age 16 was killed by her violent boyfriend Evan. Sam was only two years old at the time of his sister's death. Now Sam suffers from terribly painful images of his sister's death, only in his visions he doesn't see Evan as the killer. It's something else, it's not human that's for sure. 
> 
> The feds choose to believe in Sam and contact Dean and John. Now all Sam and Dean have to do is get married and move back to Sam's hometown Camden, where his sister was murdered. They need to do some digging around and find the SOB. That should be easy. If it weren't for the fact that Sam and Dean hate each other's guts. Throw in one angry teenage girl and one baby and the family looks complete and believeable. 
> 
> (This text used to belong in the summary box, but I decided to shorten the summary and put the big chunk of text here instead.)

Chapter 1 - "You want me to marry him?"

 

"I'm sure you are surprised to hear from us," special agent James Whitmore smiled, it wasn't a question. The FBI were more than familiar with the Winchesters. During the years John and Dean had been walking around flashing fake FBI badges, and they always claimed that drastic times calls for drastic measures. Up until now everyone at the headquarters had thought that Dean and John were crazy. But then the psych ward in small town Camden called, and said that a young man called Sam Singer had been admitted. And suddenly Dean and John didn't seem so crazy anymore. "Usually we don't meet like this, at the headquarters."

 

Dean just grunted something, and John was polite enough to at least nod. 

 

"It's nice to talk to you when you're not cuffed," James smirked.

 

Dean let out another grunt. "I thought you people had a handcuff fetish."

 

James chose to ignore Dean's snarky comment. "We have crossed paths numerous times during the years and it's always the same story. There is a murder, somehow you guys make it there before us-"

 

"Get faster then," Dean interjected.

 

James inhaled and slowly exhaled. He was determined to stay polite, but that Winchester boy was getting on his last nerve. "As I was saying," James composed himself, "There is a murder, and you show up asking people these weird questions like if they have witnessed any strange behaviour et cetera. You always claim that it's not made by a human, but something supernatural."

 

"Do you have a point here Whitmore?" Dean asked impatiently and got smacked in the arm by his father. 

 

James opened a file on his desk and pulled out a photography and pushed it across the desk. Dean picked it up and grunted something incoherent. 

 

"His name is Sam Singer, his sister was murdered twenty years ago, and he's been living with his Uncle Bobby ever since. Apparently Sam's mother lost it after her daughter's death and just took off," James said.

 

"You want us to investigate the murder?" John finally spoke.

 

"Sam Singer was only two years old at the time, and his sister- Mary," James paused when he noticed that the familiar name caused a reaction from the Winchester men, "Mary and her boyfriend Evan was supposed to babysit Sam while their mother worked the night shift at a fast food place. When the mother got back home she found her daughter dead, and Evan was gone. Evan was the typical roblem kid, did drugs and alcohol, skipped class and stole vehicles. He also had a history with violence after beating up his stepfather severly. Evan was naturally blamed for the murder."

 

"But now you're having doubts?" Dean asked. 

 

"Sam has had visions for the past two months. He sees things. He described in detail what you saw on the night that your Mary was killed. A police sketch artist has drawn a picture that you need to look at," James pulled out another picture from his file. John immidiately took it and James could see John's hands shaking. 

 

"We need to see this Sam Singer," Dean stated. The resemblance was striking. The picture of Sam's vision looked like a copy of what a sketch artist had drawn on the night that Mary Winchester had been killed. At first the police thought that it was completely ridiculous to draw a picture of something supernatural that a six-year-old described, but the sketch artist had been nice enough to listen to Dean as best as he could. 

 

"And I'm not going to stand in your way, quite the opposite, I'm going to help you. For the past two weeks there have been five mysterious deaths in Camden and one woman has been seriously injured. This woman, Cadence Black, claims that it was something 'big and horrible'. Unfortunately we can't get anymore information out of her. These murders need to be solved," James told the Winchesters.

 

"You said mysterious," John pointed out, "How do you mean mysterious?"

 

"No blood or fingerprints, no traces whatsoever. The people who have been killed are not hated, they don't have any real enemies," James explained.

 

"There is hate everywhere," Dean protested.

 

"With all due respect, this is Camden we are talking about, population 2000-something. Where people bake pies and drink lemonade on the porch," James pointed out. 

 

"Where is Sam Singer?" John asked.

 

"He is in the other room," James answered. 

 

Both Dean's and John's eyes widened. "Well bring him in," John exclaimed.

 

"Not so fast," James interrupted, "Camden is a small town, nobody from the outside will be welcomed just like that. Sam has lived in Camden his entire life, everyone knows him, and feels sorry for him. People would do anything for him. Which is why they would have no trouble accepting him marrying a man."

 

"Look, I don't care if the kid's gay, I just want to talk to him," Dean was growing even more impatient. 

 

"We want you to get married to Sam, move into a house that the bureau will provide for you, and that way you will get a close contact with the people in Camden, and that way you'll get information," James laid out the plan.

 

"You want me to marry the guy?" Dean yelled. "What the f-"

 

"He'll do it," John said.  



	2. One angry teenager and a cute baby

"What the fuck do you mean by 'he'll do it"?" Dean rarely cursed at his father, scratch that, he never cursed at his father. But this was batshit crazy. 

 

"Dean, son, we've been looking for this thing for over twenty years, if this is our only opportunity then I'm going to take it," John argued. 

 

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to marry a complete stranger," Dean snapped at his father, and then turned to James, "This is not the way I work. I do this my way or no way at all."

 

"Don't listen to him," John dismissed his son's words, "We will do whatever it takes to capture this SOB."

 

James smirked. "I thought you'd see it my way."

 

"So what's the plan?" John asked James. 

 

Dean grunted something, but neither John nor James cared. 

 

"We'll throw a huge wedding, and invite everyone in Camden to a party they'll never forget," James smiled broadly.

 

"Oh, I plan to get very drunk and forget about it," Dean spat.

 

John smacked the backside of Dean's head. "You won't. I stayed sober at my wedding because Mary asked me to."

 

Dean just muttered something and shook his head. 

 

"After that, Dean and Sam will adopt an infant," James went on as if everything he said was perfectly normal. 

 

"Okay, that is where I draw the line!" Dean shouted out. "I'll get married to a stranger, have a big-ass wedding with a bunch of guests I don't know and do not want to know, but I am not having a kid. Under no circumstances am I having a kid!"

 

"It will make it look more believable if you start a family with Sam," James protested.

 

John waved it off. "They'll have a baby. What's next?"

 

"We also believe that Sam and Dean need a teenager," James continued.

 

"What?" Dean couldn't believe his ears, "I'm 27 years old. I can't have a teenager as a kid."

 

"That's right, which is why seventeen-year-old Meredith is going to be your little sister," James agreed. 

 

"This is messed up," Dean shook his head, he turned to his father, "What the fuck Dad, you can't agree to this?"

 

"Language son," John scolded. 

 

"You will need someone in High School, someone who will provide you with information," James tried to reason with the stubborn Dean. 

 

"Why has she even agreed to do this?" Dean wanted to know what teenage girl, in her right mind, wanted to help the feds.

 

"She robbed a convenience store, by helping us she won't get charged," James explained.

 

"Great, so now I have a teenage thug in the family?" Dean snorted. 

 

James smiled. "Isn't it great. She might be a thief, but it's the mood swings you gotta watch out for. I should know, I have three teenage daughters."

 

"When is this circus going to start?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

 

"Today!" James happily announced. "The house has already been bought, and it has electricity, internet and everything."

 

"I can't fucking handle this," Dean growled. 

 

John just ignored his growling son. "I'm going to move in with them."

 

"Of course you are, if I'm going to do this then so are you," Dean snapped.

 

"Don't worry, your father is moving in with you and your new fake family," James tried to calm down the angry Dean. 

 

"What kind of parents would let a family as screwed up as this one take care of their baby?" Dean asked. He had no idea how to take care of a baby. 

 

James frowned until it finally dawned on him. "Oh, baby Kate is in the foster care system, waiting to be adopted. Her social worker is well aware of this arrangement."

 

"For the baby's sake let's just hope my husband is good with kids," Dean hoped that at least Sam would do a good job taking care of the baby.


End file.
